A microphone-array-based modal beamforming system commonly comprises a spherical microphone array of a multiplicity of microphones equally distributed over the surface of a solid or virtual sphere for converting sounds into electrical audio signals and a modal beamformer that combines the audio signals generated by the microphones to form an auditory scene representative of at least a portion of an acoustic sound field. This combination allows for picking up acoustic signals dependent on their direction of propagation. As such, microphone arrays are also sometimes referred to as spatial filters. Spherical microphone arrays exhibit low- and high-frequency limitations, so that the sound field can only be accurately described over a limited frequency range. Low-frequency limitations essentially result when the directivity of the particular microphones of the array is poor compared to the wavelength and the high amplification necessary in this frequency range, which leads to a high amplification of (self-)noise and thus to the need to limit the usable frequency range up to a maximum lower frequency. High-frequency issues can be explained by spatial aliasing effects. Similar to time aliasing, spatial aliasing occurs when a spatial function, for example, spherical harmonics, is under-sampled. For example, in order to distinguish 16 harmonics, at least 16 microphones are needed. In addition, the positions and, depending on the type of sphere used, the directivity of the microphones are important. A spatial aliasing frequency characterizes the upper critical frequency of the frequency range in which the spherical microphone array can be employed without generating any significant artifacts. Reducing the unwanted effects of spatial aliasing is widely desired.